


Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by the_birdie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_birdie/pseuds/the_birdie
Summary: Christmas is the time for friends and family to reconnect. And there's no greater family than the Karasuno Volleyball Team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3, how exciting. I hope you all enjoy :)

Suga had always loved Christmas. Everything about the holiday enticed him like no other time of the year could. There was never an alternative time for sweet candles and an excessive amount of red and green donning the house. It put him in a permanent mood of joy that was impossible to shake.

Humming, he wiped down the kitchen counter, standing back to admire the way it shined. A good omega had two main jobs: running a clean, well-loved household and providing children for their alphas. And Suga was two for two. There was nothing he held of higher importance than the baby growing inside of him or his home, especially when there were expected guests.

That was the other reason why Christmas was so special to him; it was a time for friends and family to regroup and make up for missed time. The Karasuno volleyball team may be passed down each year, but his team would always be his pack. Every alpha, beta, and omega was an intricate part of a greater whole that brought him more happiness than few other things could. And with the holiday quickly approaching, there was no better time to reconvene.

Skip in his step, he moved from the kitchen to the living room to inspect any fine details he had missed. Fingers running over the branches of the tree sitting proudly in the middle of the floor, he couldn’t help but smile at the twinkling lights and gleaming ornaments. This was the time he lived for, and now that it had come, his heart couldn’t help but swell.

Hands slid from his back to his hips, a kiss pressed to the side of his neck. Smile growing, he turned to find his mate smiling right back at him. Daichi rested his chin on Suga’s shoulder, squeezing the flesh under his hands. “Excited?” he breathed against his jaw. When he received a quick, strong nod, he laughed softly, nuzzling against his scent glands. Suga could almost purr as his nose was filled with everything that was so utterly Daichi. A good omega was only as good as his alpha and vice versa, and Daichi was the absolute best. Everything an alpha should be was exactly what Daichi was: providing, caring, loving, and one hundred and ten percent Suga’s.

As they were standing in the glow of the tree, the chime of the doorbell echoed through the house, and Suga was sure that his face would break from the wideness of his smile. Turning towards Daichi, he held out his arms. “How do I look?” he asked, referring to his dark red knit turtleneck and black jeans.

“Perfect as always,” Daichi replied, pulling Suga back to him, kissing his cheek. His hand moved to Suga’s stomach, adding, “You both look perfect.”

Pushing at him playfully, Suga shouted over his shoulder, “Don’t make me start crying, Daichi, I swear,” as he ran to answer the door.

The scene he was met with was one he was in no way foreign to. An enraged Kageyama was snapping at a scowling Tsukishima, Hinata and Yamaguchi sighing heavily in front of them. Holding up a hand to hide the fit of giggles he was trying to hold back – and most likely failing to at that – Suga greeted, “Hello.”

At his words, the two younger omegas beamed, launching themselves towards Suga, nearly toppling him over as he let out a loud shriek. Not that he minded of course; seeing them like this only reminded him of how much he missed them. Resting hands on both of their heads, he stroked their hair lovingly. It had been no secret that he had been a mother to the team, and while it may have seemed strange, this was how they worked. And after all of this time, things still fell back into place like they had never been apart.

“I’ve missed you, my little crows,” he said as they detangled themselves from him.

“We’ve missed you too!” they chirped in reply.

Heavy footsteps came up behind them, letting out a heaving breath, “What happened? I heard shouting.”

Just as they had done to Suga, they repeated to Daichi, loud cries of “Daichi-san!” as they successfully pushed their target to the floor this time around. Startled as the former captain was, he couldn’t help but grin at them, greetings followed by more hugs.

Eyes averting from the floor back towards the doorway, Suga put a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow. “Are you two going to just stand there? Or are you coming inside?”

Both Tsukishima and Kageyama snapped to attention, grumbling as they filed into the house. Suga pinched both of their cheeks, smiling at their discomfort. “Suga, please. You aren’t our mother,” Kageyama muttered.

Scoffing, Suga only pinched harder. “I might as well be! Is that any way to treat your parents, hm?”

Rolling their eyes, they both raised their necks, allowing Suga to scent mark them. It wasn’t uncommon to do so within packs, and after all this time, he dared to say that he missed it. He allowed them to move from him to Daichi, watching as he followed Suga’s example, only to have Hinata let out a loud cry of “me next!”

Coats hung, they proceeded to the living room, taking seats among each other. Suga dropped into Daichi’s lap, already knowing how his arms would tightly wrap around him. They fell into conversations about jobs and old memories, recollecting as they tried to keep Kageyama and Tsukishima off of each other.

It wasn’t until at least an hour into their small talk before Suga let out a gasp and sat up straight. His eyes fell onto Hinata’s exposed neck, a small smirk mixed with amusement and worry falling onto his lips. “Hinata, is that what I think it is?”

Reading the way Suga looked at him, his face grew red, looking down at his lap with no verbal response. Kageyama was no different, staring off into another direction, jaw tight. On Hinata’s nape, right over his scent glands, was a white scar, perfectly lined for everyone to see; a bonding mark.

“When did this happen?” Suga asked to fill the silence with a tone that demanded an answer.

“A few months ago,” Hinata admitted, twiddling his thumbs. “At the end of summer.”

“You know this is permanent, yes?”

“Of course!” he blubbered. Taking Kageyama’s hand into his own, he exclaimed, “There’s no one else I’d want to be with more than Tobio!” Looking to Kageyama, he saw him nod in agreement, thumb stroking the knuckles of Hinata’s hand.

“You graduated in March,” Daichi stated. Suga could feel the dark energy coming off of him, and he didn’t have to be looking at him to know he was frowning. If Suga was a protective mother, then Daichi was an even more protective, stricter father. “This is so soon. It’s not just something you can do on a whim. You didn’t think that you should’ve waited longer to see if this was truly what you wanted?”

“Oh, Daichi, calm down,” Suga said without hesitation. Because if there was one person who could go against Daichi, it was Suga. “They’re eighteen, they aren’t that young.” Leaning back against his chest, he crossed his arms. “Besides, you really shouldn’t be talking. Who was the one who marked me during second year?”

“Koushi!” Daichi sputtered, causing Suga to snicker.

“Woah, really?” Yamaguchi awed. “How did none of us notice?”

“I covered it really well. I used my mom’s makeup so no one would be able to see it. Though I’m sure everyone could smell something different about me. This oaf can’t really control himself.”

“Koushi!”

…

A few hours later, with plates filled with assorted Christmas cookies, the doorbell rang for a second time. Daichi was about to stand to get it, but Suga beat him to it, racing to the entryway.

Door swinging open, he smiled brightly. “Asahi!”

A warm smile and a quiet “hello, Suga,” was his response, stepping inside to gather Suga into his arms and hug him. “Yuu will just be a minute.”  
Even with the steadiness of his words, Suga could sense that his mind was focused on something else. His guess was deemed correct as he noticed Asahi’s eyes fall to his stomach. A sad smile formed on his lips, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. He knew that Asahi and Noya had been trying for months to conceive. Each heat cycle left them disappointed, and Suga’s current state was a walking image of what they couldn’t have. “Asahi, I’m so sorry-”

“No,” he cut him off. “Don’t apologize. Not for this. Never.” Large hands resting on his shoulders, he saw Asahi give him a gentle grin. “Yuu and I are more than happy for you and Daichi. It’s not your fault we haven’t gotten so lucky.”

“You’re sure Noya won’t be upset when he sees me?”

His question wasn’t answered by Asahi, but Nishinoya himself as sprinted up the step and hooked himself onto Suga and let out a happy, “Suga-san!”

Laughing, Asahi said, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”  
...

Tanaka joined them soon after, making his presence known before the door was even opened with his feverish, extremely loud knocking, and Ennoshita followed not a couple of minutes later. The fire was on as the sun began to set, conversations still joyful as they had been at the start.

“Suga, these cookies are amazing!” Tanaka shouted, munching down on another full plate.

“Thank you,” he gleamed. “I was hoping you’d all like them!”

“Is this like a pregnancy craving or?” Asahi questioned. His long arms were wrapped around Noya’s waist, twining all the way around with more wingspan to spare. Noya had the top of his head resting against the underside of Asahi’s chin, content with the warmth his alpha provided him. Suga, despite Asahi’s reassurance, felt like perhaps bringing up his baby – something Noya currently couldn’t have but was trying so hard for – was not the best idea. But when Noya inched forward slightly, eyes waiting for an answer, Suga knew he couldn’t deny him of some share of his child. He had known Noya for so long, and he would do all he could for him.

“No,” Daichi answered before he could. “Suga’s always liked baking. Especially around Christmas. I’m just glad you’re all here to eat them so I don’t have to do it alone. I gained ten pounds just from cookies last winter.”

“Shh, you love them,” Suga cooed, bopping him lightly on the nose. “Perhaps it’s always been a motherly instinct of mine, but it’s good practice. I won’t have a lot of time to bake in four months.” Rubbing his stomach, he felt Daichi rub his nose against his cheek.

“Ahh, you’re so lucky, Suga-san!” Yamaguchi replied.

“Yeah, I wish I was like you!” Hinata continued. Both Tsukishima and Kageyama paled, eyes widening at the words of their omegas. They looked helplessly towards Suga, lips sucked in tightly.

“You just graduated!” he stuttered. “You have more than enough time for that!” He understood the yearn for a baby; he had felt it for so long after he and Daichi had bonded. Obviously high school was not the right time to bring a child into the picture, but the feeling he would get during his heats was so unbearable that he was always so close to begging, pleading Daichi to knot him. And sometimes Suga did. It made for an awkward situation afterwards, but Daichi understood. He always understood.

“Wait a little while. To get settled and positive that you’re ready,” he looked towards Hinata and Kageyama, “and to get bonded,” his eyes fell onto Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi, pink as could be, mumbled, “Tsukki wants to wait.”

“Of course he does,” Kageyama said, a one-sided smirk focused on Tsukishima. “Not like he would do something compassionate.”

Yamaguchi’s face fell as quickly as it rose back up as Tsukishima was quick to glare at Kageyama before tugging his mate closer, whispering in his ear. Yamaguchi looked as if he were about to burst as Tsukishima pulled away, rubbing his face into his scent glands. 

“Stop being mean, Tobio. You’re not allowed to talk about compassion!” Hinata hissed, only to get lightly bitten on his bond mark, causing him to squeak.

Daichi shook his head, burying his face into Suga’s back as the omega just laughed.  
...

The sky was completely black when they were left alone. The house was quiet once more, and while Suga felt a twang in his heart, he couldn’t help but be thankful. He just felt so tired. He always seemed to be nowadays.

Flopping onto their large king-sized bed, he ran his fingers through his hair. Snuggling under the blankets, he grinned as Daichi slipped in beside him. His arm was quick to reach around Suga so that he was flush against his chest. There was a small gap due to his baby bump, but Daichi didn’t mind; if anything he found it endearing.

Hands cupped his stomach, and hot breath was against his ear. “You think they were excited to meet all of their uncles?”

What Suga said next made Daichi chuckle loudly: “This child is going to want to kill themselves within their first day of life with those guys around.”


End file.
